Seme's Control
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: The Seme has control. Sasuke has all the control over Naruto. SasuNaru. Sex. Bondage.


**Title:** Seme's Control

**Author:** SasuNaru1025

**Rating:** M

**Warning**: Yaoi, meaning boy x boy, Sex, and bondage kinda.

**Dedication:** This goes out to a few people. One would be my loving Twin, Marlene _(Troubled-Spirit)._ As usually, all of my work is for her because she is my everything. :smiles: Annnnnd, she totally got me into SasuNaru! Haha. Loves you, Sweetheart.

Also, _kodoku na oujo_ because she's just to fucking awesome! I know I know. Looky, more SasuNaru sex. But still no kitchen. Sorry. :frowns:

Annnnnd, uh. :looks around for the name she needs: _Rei Tatsunami. _No dear, I didn't forget you, my mom just likes to move things. Haha. Yes, you, why? Cuz you totally asked me to make a bonage thing from Uke Revenge, so I did. Muwahaha.Go you.

**Disclaimer: **I went to court for ownership, but I lost my house. I'll write for a room. :smiles:

**Author Note:** This fic goes with another one I wrote called "Uke Revenge." Yes, I did write the revenge first and then this. Please read, although you don't have too.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun was a horrible thing to wake up to in the early hours of the morning, especially when the day was free to do whatever. The bright light smacked into the scarred face trying so hard to avoid it, yet failing miserably. "Sasukkkeee, close the blinds." He mumbled into the snow white pillow, although was left unanswered.

That was unusual because Uchiha Sasuke, sex god of the morning and actually all hours, always sat at his desk in the morning, taking care of his part of the family run business his brother and him had inherited. The man never left the room until Naruto awoke; never. "Sasuke?"

Uzumaki Naruto cracked an eye to glance over at Sasuke's usual spot, but found the black haired, onyx eyed man gone. Naruto frowned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as pulled himself up onto his elbows, well actually, he_ tried_ to pull himself up. No he wasn't lazy, it was that his hands were tied to the bed post.

'_What the hell?'_

"Interfering with your plans, Uzumaki?" A low voice questioned from the opposite side of the room and said blonde would have been scared if he hadn't heard it before. Slowly he turned his head, eyes narrowing on the figure sitting so casually in his bright orange, over stuffed chair.

"Sasuke, why the fucking hell am I tied face down to our bed?" Naruto pointedly asked, dragging himself toward the top of the bed to rest on his elbow finally. "Is this some sick joke of yours, 'coz if it is, we need to work on your sense of humor."

The raven just chuckled lightly, pulling his weight from the chair and stalked over to the bed. "Actually. It's not." He stated, crawling onto the soft mattress and swinging one leg over Naruto's hip to basically sit on his ass. "I just decided we should try something different. They say variations of sex is healthier."

"What makes you think I'm going to have sex with you?" Naruto asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

The Uchiha leaned forward to nip his ear playfully between pearly white teeth. "Coz' you always do, and you most certainly enjoy it." Pale hands teased the barely exposed skin of the others back, seeing as his shirt had road up in his movements. They rubbed, massaging his muscles as they drug his shirt upward to reveal more sun kissed skin, and Naruto loved it.

"Hmm. Yeah, ugh, god Uchiha." The blonde head fell forward as Sasuke worked at his shoulders, half seducing him with the mere touch. "Is there anything your bad at?" Blue eyes closed, and he relaxed, giving into the other easily.

"Perhaps." Sasuke smirked, "But you'll never know what it is." Suddenly his hands were gone and Naruto groaned in disappointment, only to be shocked by a quick snip and the ripping of fabric. Sasuke did not just cut his favorite shirt, why that bastard, he should deny him now. However, that thought was lost as metal was gentle carted along the skin of his back.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto gulped, trying to look over his shoulder. His head was shoved at though, connecting with the mattress and pushed into it. "Sasuke! Stop it!"

There was no reply as the raven opened the twin blades, settling a shape edge against his skin. Slowly he pulled it, digging just enough to break the skin and draw crimson to the surface. Gripping the sheets, Naruto yelped and bucked up to try and throw the other from him, but to no avail. Sasuke didn't want off and he wasn't getting off. "What? Don't like?" He asked smugly and continued with his incisions.

Naruto wiggled, only serving to cut himself deeper. "Fuck you, Sasuke. Let go of me." He whimpered, breath catching as if he was going to cry any minute but refused. "Stop, it hurts. Let go!" Tanned hands wrapped around the silk ties, tugging on them to hold his emotion in. "Please."

Removing the blade, the raven licked up the bloody side carefully to avoid a cut and simply tossed the scissors off the bed. "Stop being such a Pussy, it'll feel better in a minute." Naruto never doubt Sasuke, and he had good reason not to as his wound were met with a hot, wet tongue.

The Uchiha licked his way across the cuts, covering them in his own saliva that had Naruto groaning in response. The copper tasting substance was removed, and Sasuke grimaced as he licked it from his lips. Releasing Naruto's head, Sasuke sat back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, digging his groin into the awaiting ass for good measure.

"God I hate you." Naruto whispered, arching up slightly to meet the grind.

"Hn, I can _so_ tell. You'll be begging for me in a few minutes and you know it." Sasuke smirked, rocking his hips slowly against his boyfriend. He loved the way Naruto groaned, and pushed back, despite_ hating_ him. Black eyes roamed over his work, trailing a finger just under one of the marks.

Naruto whined low when Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled off him to slip in-between his legs. "Up." He insisted, tugging at the blondes narrow hips and Naruto complied by climbing onto his knees. Clothed groin pressed to his clothed ass once more and Sasuke leaned over him, arms wrapping around his waist to tug at the restraints of his pants; damn button.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat from the other man as it radiated off them. They were both hard by now, and way more then willing; yet clothes still remained in the way of the goal. Sasuke decided that it had to change immediately and yanked the ridiculous orange pants down tan thighs, followed by lecherous black boxers with '_Foxy_' written across the back. A nosebleed might have occurred if he wasn't completely use to the sight before him. "Sasuke, hurry up." Naruto whined pathetically, pushing back against the clothed hard on against his ass.

"Patience is necessary, Naruto."

"Yeah, well let it be _necessary_ when your dick isn't poking me!"

Sasuke just had to smirk at that one; Naruto could be a totally moron and genius at the same time. Thinking was hard enough just looking at him, but Naruto, now that man could think and grind at the same time. It was amazing really, if you paid enough attention to it. However, Sasuke didn't.

"Hn. Whatever."

Leaning up, pale hands went to work on getting rid on the material in the way of his prize. I mean come on; there was a tied up, naked, and completely fuckable man in front of him, what else was there to do? So Sasuke did just that; he pushed his pants and boxers down his own thighs and left them there. He wasn't going to waste anytime trying to get the damn things off with Naruto groaning like that. "Lube?"

"Fuck it, I'm fine. Just c'mon, _Fuck me."_

"You sure?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm tied to a bed and begging you to fuck me, and you want to know it I'm sure?" Naruto sounded annoyed, and he was. He wanted sex and he wanted it now, and as a uke he should get what he wants, right? It sounded plausible to him.

But Sasuke didn't; instead he laughed and reached for the night stand in Naruto's view and grabbed the bottle that was well known, with what looked like the red tie Sasuke had worn last night to dinner.

And suddenly he couldn't see. "Sasuke?" he questioned, feeling the man tie a knot behind his head, the silk grazing his face gently. He blind folded him, and Naruto grunted in irritation.

There was a pop sound and then something being squeezed from a bottle, finally Sasuke got around to coating himself with the damn lube that he didn't want in the first place. Though once those strong pale hands took hold of his hips, gripping them so bruises would most likely appear, Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Happy?" Sasuke smirked and thrusted forward, burying himself deep in Naruto's heat.

"Nnn." The blonde grunted and grinded, tugging his restraints in pure pleasure. "Fuck, move." He whispered, only to gasp as the raven pulled from him and slammed back in. "Ah, yeah. Harder."

Sasuke reached forward and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, yanking his head backward as he thrusted again, gaining a scream of delight in return. Much to say, both were enjoying this more then they let on and hormones pretty much took control.

Thrusting became erratic; body's sliding together perfectly in the mixing of their sweat. Minds were in one place at the moment, lost in each other and the ultimate goal of release. Neither noticed the words falling from there lips as they said them, neither was paying attention.

"Ah, Harder."

"Naruto."

"Right there, oh god, hit it again Sasuke."

"Hn."

Finally the heat built up, setting their body's on fire as thrusts became deeper and longer, slowing yet not felt. Naruto came first as Sasuke stroked him just once, thrusting backward and screaming his name loudly. Walls clenched around the ravens own flesh and within a few more thrusts he came, buried deep inside his lover. Neither noticed as they collapsed to the bed when Naruto's legs gave out, nor when Sasuke didn't pull out.

Breathing was the first thing to be calmed, along with their racing hearts.

"Sasuke, can you take the blind fold off now?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hn." Within moments it was pulled from his eyes, but Sasuke made no afforded to move and Naruto didn't want him too. "So, have fun?" He questioned smugly.

"Heh, yeah. But this calls for revenge, bastard."


End file.
